Defunct CBN/RBG Channels Schedule
NoyTube TV (now NoyTube TV on Islands TV) Lunes-Biyernes 4:25 - 4:30 am - Sign-On/Morning Prayer 4-30 - 5:00 am - Ihayag In The Morning! Kasama si Jenine Shiongshu 5:00 - 7:30 am - Magandang Morning NoyTube (with Ramil Espina, Basal Afuang, Ricardo Jose Ronidel and Jenine Shiongshu) 8:00 - 8:30 am - NoyTube Cartoon-Anime Hour: Mirmo 8:30 - 9:00 am - NoyTube Cartoon-Anime Hour: Ani-Yoko: My Next Door Neighbor 9:00 - 9:30 am - NoyTube Cartoon-Anime Hour: Hayate the Combat Butler 9:30 - 10:00 am - NoyTube Cartoon-Anime Hour: Hamtaro: Little Hamsters, Big Adventures 10:00 - 10:30 am - NoyTube Network News (English) with Basal Afuang 10:30 - 12:00 nn - Magpasikat (the NoyTube TV Edition) with Rustico Perez, Jr., Dina & Eric with Trina Jade, CJ Olegario & Maria Zhei 12:00 - 1:00 pm - BeatWatch: Mga Bantay ng Bayan with Brian Pena Cruz 1:00 - 2:00 pm - The Jessica Marie's Hour with Jessica Marie "Ramie" Salazar Borromeo 2:00 - 3:00 pm - ShowBiz na ShowBiz sa NoyTube TV with Lorraine Nicolas 3:00 - 5:00 pm - Pinoy Nostalgia Hour with Gou Enigami; Ang Basketball Ngayon with Jeff Ollia Garcia (M-TU-TH); Laban ng Pinoy: Amateur Boxing on 53 (W-F) 5:00 - 5:30 pm - Yours Truly, Anjho with Anjho Ezekiel Reyes 5:30 - 7:00 pm - Noytube Network News (Tagalog) with Gabby Hernandez 7:00 - 7:30 pm - Project Detektibs 7:30 - 8:30 pm - WWE In Review with Ramil Espina 8:30 - 10:00 pm - International Primetime Movies 10:00 - 10:30 pm - JulSa: Keeping the Love Alive with Julius Villones and Sarah Jayne Lutze 10:30 - 11:00 pm - Primetime Talk sa 53 with Bado Ofilada, Bro. Ryan America, Ymman Jake Biaco, Edison Bandilla, Stephanie Tan, Mico Tang, Lloyd Cristobal, RJ Ronidel and Jenine Shiongshu 11:00 - 11:30 pm - Palarong Pangtelebisyon with Anjho Ezekiel Reyes and Leiarr Paunan 11:30 - 1:00 am - Cancha Files with Gabby Hernandez/Sports Valley Jai-Alai(hook-up with RPN-9) 1:00 - 1:05 am - Evening Prayer/Sign-Off Sabado 4:55 - 5:00 am - Sign-On/Morning Prayer 5:00 - 5:30 am - Ihayag In The Morning! Kasama si Jenine Shiongshu (Recap ng Linggo) 5:30 - 6:00 am - Kapwa Ko, Mahal Ko (hook-up with GMA-7) 6:00 - 8:00 am - A Day In Life with Jason Telmo 8:00 - 8:30 am - NoyTube Cartoon-Anime Hour: Oggy and the Cockroches 8:30 - 9:00 am - NoyTube Cartoon-Anime Hour: Ani-Yoko: My Next Door Neighbor 9:00 - 9:30 am - NoyTube Cartoon-Anime Hour: Hayate the Combat Butler 9:30 - 10:00 am - NoyTube Cartoon-Anime Hour: Hamtaro: Little Hamsters, Big Adventures 10:00 - 11:00 am - Kapihan sa Telebisyon: Live at Sulo Hotel (LIVE) with Bobby Brillante of DWBL 11:00 - 2:00 pm - Magpasikat (the NoyTube TV Edition) with Rustico Perez, Jr., Dina & Eric with Trina Jade, CJ Olegario & Maria Zhei 2:00 - 3:00 pm - Busina Na! (Ang Bus Ko Day!) with Anjho Ezekiel Reyes 3:00 - 5:00 pm - Kanta.Sine.Saya (Movie + Specials on NoyTube TV) 5:00 - 6:00 pm - NoyTube TV Music Videos with VJ Archael Cudiamat 6:00 - 7:00 pm - Sabadooo Comedy!!! with Gerry Alanguilan, Timothy John Paragas, Domingo Miranda, Ivan Angelo Ilustre, Diane De Mesa, Julius Mariano, Joshua Brisco, Cj Olegario, Maria Zhei and Miguel Rodriguez 7:00 - 8:00 pm - Pagtalakay sa Bayan with Rey "PJ" Abellana of DWSS 8:00 - 8:30 pm - NoyTube Network News Weekend with Basal Afuang 8:30 - 10:30 pm - Tagalog Masterpiece Movies 10:30 - 11:30 pm - Sports Ka!: The Latest in Sports with Jeff Ollia Garcia 11:30 - 1:00 am - Cancha Files with Gabby Hernandez/Sports Valley Jai-Alai(hook-up with RPN-9) 1:00 - 1:05 am - Evening Prayer/Sign-Off Linggo 4:25 - 4:30 am - Sign-On/Morning Prayer 4:30 - 5:00 am -Ihayag In The Morning! Kasama si Jenine Shiongshu (Ang Susunod Na Linggo) 5:00 - 6:00 am - Ecclesia in Asia: Ang Misa (recorded) 6:00 - 8:00 am - A Day In Life with Jason Telmo 8:00 - 8:30 am - NoyTube Cartoon-Anime Hour: Oggy and the Cockroches 8:30 - 9:00 am - NoyTube Cartoon-Anime Hour: Ani-Yoko: My Next Door Neighbor 9:00 - 9:30 am - NoyTube Cartoon-Anime Hour: Hayate the Combat Butler 9:30 - 10:00 am - NoyTube Cartoon-Anime Hour: Hamtaro: Little Hamsters, Big Adventures 10:00 - 11:00 am - NoyTube Cartoon-Anime Hour: The Best of Tom and Jerry(all T&J shows except for Tom and Jerry Tales) 11:00 - 12:00 pm - Entertainment Issues, Controversies and Scandals (E.I.C.S) with Dwyane Anderson 12:00 - 2:00 pm - NoyTube Live! featuring the NoyTube TV stars and 98.1 Hanep FM and DWBL anchors and DJs 2:00 - 3:00 pm - The IWAY Show with Domingo Miranda and the casts of IWAY 3:00 - 5:00 pm - Kanta.Sine.Saya (Movie + Specials on NoyTube TV) 5:00 - 6:00 pm - NoyTube TV Music Videos with VJ Archael Cudiamat 6:00 - 7:00 pm - Etchuzera Show with John Ray Correche and Lorraine Nicolas 7:00 - 8:00 pm - Pagtalakay sa Bayan with Rey "PJ" Abellana of DWSS 8:00 - 10:00 pm - Sunday's Featured Artist (4 movies every month) 10:00 - 10:30 pm - DigitalTV Hour with Kyle Florencio, Pat Chin and Clarence Alvarado 10:30 - 11:30 pm - Kapihan sa Telebisyon: Live at Sulo hotel (REPLAY) 11:30 - 1:00 am - Cancha Files with Gabby Hernandez/Sports Valley Jai-Alai(hook-up with RPN-9) 1:00 - 1:05 am - Evening Prayer/Sign-Off *with "Singkwenta'y Tres Headlines" news updates SuperTV 57 Monday to Friday 4:30 - Ihayag in the Morning: TODAY'S HEADLINES 5:00 - Mabuhay! This is Your Waker Call! with Ramil Espina, Ricardo Jose Ronidel, Jenine Shiongshu, Basal Afuang 8:00 - Super Cartoons (Hi-5, Yo Gabba Gabba, Bratz, Pingu) 10:00 - Talkies (with Stephanie Tan, Lloyd Cristobal and Mico Tang) 12:00 - NewsBalita: 12nn Edition (with Basal Afuang, Brian Pena Cruz, Jessica Marie Borromeo) 1:00 - Pinoy Nostalgia Hour (with Gabby Hernandez, Jenine Shiongshu, Ymman Jake Biaco and Gou Enigami) 2:00 - Sports Balita (with Jeffrey Ollia Garcia) 2:30 - BF: Barangay Forum (with the Kagawads of Quezon City Barangays) 3:00 - 3 O' Clock Prayer Habit 3:05 - Dream Showbiz (with Dwyane Anderson) 4:05 - Love Scar: Pag-Ibig Muna Bago Lahat (with Ramil Espina) 5:00 - K-POPPIN' (with Marthon Adobo) 5:30 - Yours Truly, Anjho (with Anjho Ezekiel Reyes) 6:00 - Balitagabi (with Gabby Hernandez, Basal Afuang, Brian Pena Cruz, Lorainne Nicolas) 7:00 - Palaro 57 (with Anjho Ezekiel Reyes) 8:00 - Old Episodes of Pangarap kong Jackpot 8:30 - Krusada Kontra Krimen 9:00 - Love Scar: Pag-Ibig Muna Bago Lahat (with Ramil Espina, replay) 10:30 - Philippine Railways Hour 11:00 - Cancha Files (with Gabby Hernandez) 11:30 - Late Balita (with Ivy Villanueva) 12:00 - Sports Valley Jai-Alai 1:00 (Tuesday to Friday) - Music Videos 1:00 (Saturday) - The Hour of Great Mercy (with Bro. Don De Castro of the Divine Mercy "Say a Little Prayer" Movement) 2:00 - Voice of America/BBC World News Simulcast Saturday 5:00 - Ihayag in the Morning: Ang Recap ng Linggo 5:30 - Kapwa Ko Mahal Ko (hook-up) 6:00 - Super Cartoons (Hi-5, Yo Gabba Gabba, Bratz, Pingu) 8:00 - A Hour of Lifestyle (with Lian Laspinas) 10:00 - Love Scar: Pag-Ibig Muna Bago Lahat (with Ramil Espina) 10:30 - K-POPPIN' (with Marthon Adobo) 12:30 - Klinika sa TV (with Brian Pena Cruz) 1:30 - Showbiz Recap (with Lorraine Nicolas and Dwayne Anderson) 3:30 - The Best of Pinoy Nostalgia (with Ricardo Jose Ronidel, Gabby Hernandez, Jenine Shiongshu and Gou Enigami) 4:30 - MotzPHaragas Show (with Timothy John Paragas) 6:30 - SabadoBalita (with Basal Afuang, Jessica Marie Borromeo) 7:00 - Anime Hour (with VJ Edison Bandilla) 8:00 - Talkies (with Stephanie Tan, Lloyd Cristobal and Mico Tang) 9:00 -Super TV Drama Classics (with Ymman Jake Biaco) 10:00 - Department of Tourism Old Videos 10:30 - Japan Video Topics 11:30 - Cancha Files (with Gabby Hernandez) 12:00 - Sports Valley Jai-Alai 1:00 - Voice of America/BBC World News Simulcast Sunday 4:30 - Ihayag in the Morning: Sa Susunod Na Linggo 5:30 - Kapwa Ko Mahal Ko (hook-up) 6:00 - Super Cartoons (Hi-5, Yo Gabba Gabba, Bratz, Pingu) 8:00 - A Hour of Lifestyle (with Lian Laspinas) 10:30 - Love Scar: Pag-Ibig Muna Bago Lahat (with Ramil Espina) 11:30 - Pilipinas Digital! (with the Pilipinas Digital fanpage team) 12:30 - Klinika sa TV (with Brian Pena Cruz) 1:30 - Showbiz Recap (with Lorraine Nicolas and Dwayne Anderson) 2:30 - Videoke Nation (with Kaye Ronidel) 3:30 - Busina Na! ang Bus Ko Day (with Anjho Ezekiel Reyes) 6:30 - Linggo Balita (with Basal Afuang, Jessica Marie Borromeo) 7:00 - Leiarr Ko To (Buhay Ko Yan! (with Leiarr Paunan) 8:00 - Talkies (with Stephanie Tan, Lloyd Cristobal and Mico Tang) 9:00 - Super TV Drama Classics (with Ymman Jake Biaco) 10:00 - Barangay Goodtime (with Adrian Conoza and Stephen Nazario Fernando) 10:30 - Dummy Barkada: NO BAD WORDS! (with the Dummy Account Team) 11:30 - Cancha Files (with Gabby Hernandez) 12:00 - Sports Valley Jai-Alai 1:00 - Voice of America/BBC World News Simulcast Later SuperTV Monday to Friday 4:30 - Ihayag in the Morning 5:00 (M-T-T-F)/6:00 (W)- Good Morning Pinoy (with Baby O' Brien, Maggie dela Riva, Jonatan Jabson, Jaime Fabregas and Dr. Willie and Liza Ong) 5:00 (WEDNESDAY) - Baclaran TV Mass 8:00 - Voltes V, Gundam 00, Kiteretsu, Bratz 10:00 - Minsan May Isang Awit: Love Songs on the Air (Lary Damian) 12:00 - Balitang Bayan sa Tanghalian (with Trinna Paulino) 1:00 - Pinoy Nostalgia Hour (with Gabby Hernandez, Jenine Shiongshu, Ymman Jake Biaco and Gou Enigami) 2:00 - Sports Balita (with Anthony Suntay and Jeffrey Ollia Garcia) 2:30 - BF: Barangay Forum (with the Kagawads of Quezon City Barangays) 3:00 - 3 O' Clock Prayer Habit 3:05 - Showbiz sa Meryenda (with Papa Fiols, Chito Alcid and Atty. TonTon) 4:05 - Tugon at Solusyon (Arvin Malaza) 4:30 - Mr and Ms. Pells 5:00 - Jumong: Ang Unang Yugto 5:30 - Yours Truly, Anjho (with Anjho Ezekiel Reyes) 6:00 - Angelus (with Bro. Don de Castro) 6:10 - Super TV Primetime Balita 7:00 - Baklang Hampaslupa 7:30 - Anna Liza Katorse 8:00 - PRIMETIME ORIG! *Monday - LoveLife: Pagibig na Walang Kamatayan (Ramil Espina) *Tuesday - WWE In Review (Ramil Espina, Dwyane Anderson, Eugene Asuncion) *Wednesday - MMDA on the Road (with Chairman Francis Tolentino and various co-hosts) *Thursday - Major Major Comedy Show (with various comedians) *Friday - Tipong Pinoy (Wency Cornejo/Susan Calo-Medina) 9:00 - Monday - SUPER Cinema *Tuesday to Friday - PBA Development League 11:00 every Monday; 11:30 every Tuesday to Friday - Super TV Latenight News (with Glen Juego and Jaemie Quinto) 12:00 - Sports Valley Jai-Alai 1:00 (Tuesday to Friday) - All Hot Music (Interactive Music Program via S.M.S.) 1:00 (Saturday) - The Hour of Great Mercy (with Bro. Don De Castro of the Divine Mercy "Say a Little Prayer" Movement) 3:00 - Voice of America/BBC World News Simulcast Saturday 5:00 - Japan Video Topics 5:30 - Aksyon on the Spot (with Basal Afuang) 6:00 - Super Cartoons (Gundam 00, Voltes V) 7:00 - Morning Talk with Elizabeth Suarez a.k.a. Liza Las Pinas 9:00 - Cooking with the Greats (with Sandy Daza) 10:00 - Love Scar: Pag-Ibig Muna Bago Lahat (with Ramil Espina) 10:30 - K-POPPIN' (with Marthon Adobo) 11:30 - Diva-Divahan!: Usapang Babae, Etc. (with Martha Joy, Michelle O' Bombshell and Ate Glow) 12:30 - Klinika sa TV (with Brian Pena Cruz) 1:30 - Showbiz Recap (with Lorraine Nicolas and Atty TonTon) 3:30 - Talakayan Ngayon Online (with Erik Espina) 4:00 - Hiwaga Himala at mga Panaginip (with Rene Mariano) 4:30 - MotzPHaragas Show (with Timothy John Paragas, Paul Kenneth Mora and Janine Jamia Fujiwara) 5:30 - Buhay at Kalusugan sa TV (with Chat Ramirez) 6:30 - Super TV Primetime Balita (with Basal Afuang, Jessica Marie Borromeo) 7:00 - Anime Mania (with VJ Edison Bandilla) 7:30 - Dear Heart with Ciro and Reysie (Ciro Songco and Reysie Amado) 8:00 - Talkies (with Henry Rodriguez, Eloise Yuzon, Arron Herbon, Stephanie Tan, Lloyd Cristobal and Mico Tang) 9:00 - Super TV Gems (with Ymman Jake Biaco) 10:30 - Dummy Account Barkada On TV: NO BAD WORDS! 11:30 - Super TV Latenight Balita 12:00 - Sports Valley Jai-Alai 1:00 - Voice of America/BBC World News Simulcast Sunday 4:30 - Japan Video Topics 5:30 - Misa ng Santo Nino 7:00 - Super Cartoons (Bratz, Pingu) 8:00 - A Hour of Lifestyle (with Lian Laspinas) 10:30 - Love Scar: Pag-Ibig Muna Bago Lahat (with Ramil Espina) 11:30 - DTV Pilipinas 12:30 - EJ Salamante's Diaries 1:30 - NoyTube Live (featuring the NOYTUBE STARS) 3:30 - Videoke Nation (with K Brosas) 4:30 - Busina Na! ang Bus Ko Day (with Anjho Ezekiel Reyes, Adrian Conoza and Stephen Nazario Fernando) 5:30 - Pananaw sa Bayan (Rey "PJ" Abellana) 6:30 - Super TV Balita Linggo (with Glen Juego and Jupiter Torres) 7:00 - Pasugo: Ang Tinig ng Iglesia ni Cristo (2 episodes per hour; with commercial break) 8:00 - Sundays with Joshua (Joshua Jimenez) 8:30 - Kiddie Corner (with Paul Kenneth Mora) 9:00 - H2O: Just Add Water (Season 1) 10:00 - Super TV Latenight Balita 10:30 - Leiarr Ko To, Buhay Ko Yan! (with Leiarr Paunan) 11:30 - Kasaysayan (with Khevin Gonzales and Jonathan Panlaqui) 12:00 - Sports Valley Jai-Alai 1:00 - LIVE Jamming sa Lapid Fire (with Perci Lapid and Direk Anthony Taylor) *NEWS UPDATES TITLE: Super TV Breaking News DCTV 63 (now DCMax TV 34) DCTV 63 Schedule Lunes-Biyernes 05:05AM Sign On/Morning Prayer 05:15AM Umaga Na! 08:00AM TOON63 Presents: Cartoon Network: Ben 10 08:30AM TOON63 Presents: Nickelodeon: Spongebob Squarepants 09:00AM TOON63 Hour: AniYoko 09:30AM TOON63 Hour: Courage the Cowardly Dog 10:00AM Umagabalita (with Ricardo Jose Ronidel) 10:30AM SikatNA (with Gabby Hernadez, Ricardo Jose Ronidel and Ramil Espina) 12:00PM Pop Girls (with all hosts) 02:30PM Dito ang Buhay Ko (drama) 03:15PM Hoy, Ano Ka Ba (dramedy) 04:00PM 63 MOVIE Festival 06:00PM Ngayong Pag-Ibig Ko? 06:30PM Balita 63 08:15PM Primetime Movie 10:00PM BalitaGabi 11:00PM So Easy 11:45PM DCTV Current Affairs-63 Shows 12:30AM Musikang Late Night Sabado 04:55AM Sign On/Morning Prayer 05:00AM SabayAraw 07:00AM Math Tinik 07:30AM TOON63 Presents CN: Ben 10 08:00AM TOON63 Presents CN: Tom And Jerry Tales 08:30AM TOON63 Presents Nickelodeon: Spongebob Squarepants 09:00AM TOON63 Presents ANI63: Ani-Yoko 09:30AM TOON63 Presents CN: Johnny Bravo 10:00AM UmagaBalita (Saturday Edition) 10:30AM Sikat Na (Saturday Edition with Hosts) 12:00PM Tanghali Na (Saturday Edition with Hosts) 03:00PM Showbiz Na Showbiz sa DCTV 63 03:30PM DCTV 63 Music Videos 04:45PM All About Batman (with Timothy John Paragas) (45min) 05:30PM Ganito Ba Yan? 06:00PM Balita 63 WEEKEND 08:00PM Xtreme Rangers 08:30PM Primetime Movie 10:00PM Primetime Talk sa 63 (with RJ) 11:00PM BalitaGabi Weekend REPLAY 11:30PM With Announcing Me LAST SHOW 12:30MN Sign Off/Evening Prayer Linggo * Only telecast, to be announced in February 2011 04:55AM Sign-On/Morning Prayer 05:00AM Sabay Araw (3hrs) 07:53AM 2010 NoyTube Christmas Collaboration * 07:30AM TOON63: Ani-Yoko: The Next Door Neighbor 08:00AM TOON63 Presents CN: Ben 10 08:30AM TOON63 Presents CN: Tom & Jerry Tales 09:00AM TOON63 Presents Nick: Spongebob Squarepants 09:30AM TOON63 Presents CN: Courage the Cowardly Dog 10:00AM MOVIE63 Umaga 12:00PM DCTV superMusika 02:45PM Love Me? Presents You Are No.1 03:30PM Showbiz na Showbiz 05:30PM Yours Truly, Anjho (replay) 06:00PM Balita63 Weekend 07:30PM DCTV Sunday Movies 09:30PM You Are the Number 1 10:45PM BalitaGabi Weekend 11:15AM DCTV Sunday's Favorite 01:15AM Sign Off BBC-15 (now BBC HD) MONDAY 12:00MN-1:00AM Seriously 1:00AM-3:00AM Blast Movies 3:00AM-5:30AM B Music 5:30AM-8:30AM Umagang Kay Saya 8:30AM-9:00AM Zenki 9:00AM-9:30AM Alice Academy 9:30AM-10:30AM Today with Midori Sugiura 10:30AM-12:30PM BBC Movie Greats 12:30PM-3:00PM Pop Girls 3:00PM-3:45PM Nang Magmahal sa Iba 3:45PM-4:30PM Rose 4:30PM-5:00PM Uber sa Saya! 5:00PM-5:30PM BBC Afternoon Balita 5:30PM-6:15PM OK! 6:15PM-7:00PM All-time Dads 7:00PM-8:00PM K-On sa Kinse 8:00PM-10:00PM Live sa Kinse 10:00PM-11:00PM Heredero 11:00PM-12:00MN BBC Late Balita TUESDAY 12:00MN-1:00AM Midnight Talk 1:00AM-3:00AM Blast Movies 3:00AM-5:30AM Kalatog Pinggan Replay 5:30AM-8:30AM Umagang Kay Saya 8:30AM-9:00AM Zenki 9:00AM-9:30AM Alice Academy 9:30AM-10:30AM Today with Midori Sugiura 10:30AM-12:30PM BBC Movie Greats 12:30PM-3:00PM Kalatog Pinggan 3:00PM-3:45PM Nang Magmahal sa Iba 3:45PM-4:30PM Rose 4:30PM-5:00PM Uber sa Saya! 5:00PM-5:30PM BBC Afternoon Balita 5:30PM-6:15PM OK! 6:15PM-7:00PM All-time Dads 7:00PM-8:00PM Three Pairs 8:00PM-10:00PM TV Greats on Fifteen 10:00PM-11:00PM Heredero 11:00PM-12:00MN BBC Late Balita WEDNESDAY 12:00MN-1:00AM Midnight Talk 1:00AM-3:00AM Blast Movies 3:00AM-5:30AM Kalatog Pinggan Replay 5:30AM-8:30AM Umagang Kay Saya 8:30AM-9:00AM Zenki 9:00AM-9:30AM Alice Academy 9:30AM-10:30AM Today with Midori Sugiura 10:30AM-12:30PM BBC Movie Greats 12:30PM-3:00PM Kalatog Pinggan 3:00PM-3:45PM Nang Magmahal sa Iba 3:45PM-4:30PM Rose 4:30PM-5:00PM Uber sa Saya! 5:00PM-5:30PM BBC Afternoon Balita 5:30PM-6:15PM OK! 6:15PM-7:00PM All-time Dads 7:00PM-8:00PM Okey, Ha! 8:00PM-10:00PM Loveliness on 15 10:00PM-11:00PM Heredero 11:00PM-12:00MN BBC Late Balita THURSDAY 12:00MN-1:00AM Midnight Talk 1:00AM-3:00AM Blast Movies 3:00AM-5:30AM Kalatog Pinggan Replay 5:30AM-8:30AM Umagang Kay Saya 8:30AM-9:00AM Zenki 9:00AM-9:30AM Alice Academy 9:30AM-10:30AM Today with Midori Sugiura 10:30AM-12:30PM BBC Movie Greats 12:30PM-3:00PM Kalatog Pinggan 3:00PM-3:45PM Nang Magmahal sa Iba 3:45PM-4:30PM Rose 4:30PM-5:00PM Uber sa Saya! 5:00PM-5:30PM BBC Afternoon Balita 5:30PM-6:15PM OK! 6:15PM-7:00PM All-time Dads 7:00PM-8:00PM KeMis 8:00PM-10:00PM Stars of the Night 10:00PM-11:00PM Heredero 11:00PM-12:00MN BBC Late Balita FRIDAY 12:00MN-1:00AM Midnight Talk 1:00AM-3:00AM Blast Movies 3:00AM-5:30AM Kalatog Pinggan Replay 5:30AM-8:30AM Umagang Kay Saya 8:30AM-9:00AM Zenki 9:00AM-9:30AM Alice Academy 9:30AM-10:30AM Today with Midori Sugiura 10:30AM-12:30PM BBC Movie Greats 12:30PM-3:00PM Kalatog Pinggan 3:00PM-3:45PM Nang Magmahal sa Iba 3:45PM-4:30PM Rose 4:30PM-5:00PM Uber sa Saya! 5:00PM-5:30PM BBC Afternoon Balita 5:30PM-6:15PM OK! 6:15PM-7:00PM All-time Dads 7:00PM-8:00PM What's the Business? 8:00PM-10:00PM The Haruhi Suzumiya Show 10:00PM-11:00PM Heredero 11:00PM-12:00MN BBC Late Balita SATURDAY 12:00MN-1:00AM Midnight Talk 1:00AM-3:00AM Last Full 3:00AM-5:30AM Kalatog Pinggan Replay 5:30AM-6:00AM Islands Music (hook-up with Islands TV 53) 6:00AM-7:00AM Words Within 7:00AM-8:00AM Health Talk 8:00AM-9:00AM Sining Galing 9:00AM-9:30AM Justirsers 9:30AM-10:00AM Cedie 10:00AM-10:30AM GG Time: Laruan sa Dota 10:30AM-12:30PM Pop Girls 12:30PM-3:00PM Kalatog Pinggan 3:00PM-5:00PM Intriga High 5:00PM-6:00PM Time Travel 6:00PM-7:00PM Bida si Mister, Bida si Misis 7:00PM-8:00PM It's My Turn 8:00PM-10:00PM Ultra Singing Sensations 10:00PM-11:00PM Sulong Pinoy 11:00PM-12:00MN BBC Sabado Balita SUNDAY 12:00MN-1:00AM Super Games sa Kinse 1:00AM-3:00AM Movie Treats 3:00AM-5:30AM Kalatog Pinggan Replay 5:30AM-7:00AM ADD sa BBC 7:00AM-8:00AM Health Talk 8:00AM-9:00AM Sining Galing 9:00AM-9:30AM Justirsers 9:30AM-10:00AM Cedie 10:00AM-10:30AM Wow, Ganun? 10:30AM-3:00PM Sobrang Aga, May Kasiyahan na! 3:00PM-5:00PM Big Beautiful Chika 5:00PM-6:00PM Time Travel 6:00PM-7:00PM Haybol 7:00PM-8:00PM AFK: All Fun for Kids 8:00PM-9:00PM The Melancholy of Haruhi Fujioka 9:00PM-11:00PM BBC Greats 11:00PM-12:00MN BBC Linggo Balita - with BBC Balita Ngayon (hourly news capsules) Category:Archives